


Kaede Relaxing Shuichi

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A short story featuring the Danganronpa characters: Kaede Akamatsu & Shuichi Saihara. Also starring Kirumi Tojo & Miu Iruma. A nice, happy story we wrote together about Kaede trying to find a way to help Shuichi relax whilst they all find a way to escape from the school they were imprisoned in.





	Kaede Relaxing Shuichi

Kaede Akamatsu walked into her Ultimate Lab, seeing the still sleeping Shuichi Saihara tied up under her chair where her piano was. She only giggled at the sight of this, remembering how it all came to this...

It was another important day at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles as Kaede and Shuichi were in the warehouse, searching around. They had managed to beat the Mastermind of the Killing Game before anyone of the students could be killed.  
“There's got to be a way to dig our ways out around here.” He wondered, searching multiple boxes.  
“You're right!” Kaede smiled. “The dome can't go deep infinitely right?”  
“I presume.” He agreed. “We've already stopped Monokuma and the Mastermind. Now we just need to find a way out. The question is if there is a way to escape without setting off traps or going through the Death Route.”  
She watched him search every box without stopping, determined to escape like she was. However, she was starting to get worried about him as he had spent days and hours finding a way to escape.  
“Shuichi... Thank you, for everything.” She smiled.  
“I... I didn't do anything.” He replied. “You're the one who knew someone was behind this and thanks to that, we took them down together. It's all thanks to you.”  
She walked up to him, kissing him on the lips gently, making him blush. They had become so close since they first met only a matter of weeks ago, becoming a happy couple.  
“I can't wait to see the outside world again with you and spend it together.” She said.  
“Me too.” He smiled. “W-With you too of course.”  
He pulled out a box, opening it. He discovered a box full of rope, making him sigh softly.  
“Well, it’s useful but not in this kind of situation.” He chuckled.  
“... I’m here in case you wanna relax.” She said.  
“Thank you Kaede.” He smiled. “But for now, we can't relax while we're stuck here.”  
“Y-You're right!” She smiled at his enthusiasm. “I-I'm gonna go help Kirumi in the kitchen in case we have a long walk to civilization!”  
“Good idea.” He kissed her back.  
She walked out, blushing at him kissing her this time.

Kaede walked into the kitchen, still worried about Shuichi pushing himself too far. She walked into a conversation between Kirumi Tojo and Miu Iruma.  
“"A shame we don't have the materials to build a drill." Kirumi said as she cooked.  
“Ahahaha! Leave it to me! I'm sure I can make us a drill with my golden brain!" Miu laughed.  
“H-Hey, anything I can help with?” Kaede offered.  
Miu turned to her, smiling.  
“Not having sex with him yet?" Miu laughed.  
“No need Kaede thank you." Kirumi replied. "We're all doing just fine for the time being. The others are still trying to deactivate the traps."  
“Suichi is really working hard... And I'm worried it's gonna make him too tired when we actually get to leaving.” Kaede said in worry.  
“If worst comes to worst, I could always carry him on my back.” Kirumi offered.  
“Oooooo. You should force him to relax!" Miu chuckled "And you know, fuck the hell outta him!"  
Kaede’s eyes widened in shock.  
“Y-you want me to rape him?!” She gasped.  
“Perhaps you should force him to take a nap though." Kirumi suggested, ignoring Miu's comment. "It might still take a few days to escape but we should all retain our energy. Is there anything you know you can do to make him relaxed?"  
“W-Well, I did find a massage therapy guide from the MonoMono Machine.” Kaede smiled. “And he does love listening to me play.”  
“That does sound quite pleasant." Kirumi nodded. “That should work.”  
“Fuuuuck. You still need to get him out of that warehouse though. How about you shove something dirty in his face, knock him out and tie him up! How fucking kinky!" Miu smiled to herself.  
Kirumi rolled her eyes, going back to cooking as Kaede gasped in shock once more.  
“Well, you gotta get him out the room somehow!" Miu laughed "Haven't you got some sick, dirty kinks?!"  
“N-N-No! That's you!” Kaede yelled.  
“Ehhhhhh!?” Miu panicked. “N-No! I... Everyone has a dirty kink!”  
“I'm only one... One billionth as dirty as you!” Kaede argued.  
She thought to herself though about anything she could do to keep Shuichi relaxed other than playing her piano or massaging him. Then, it came to her mind about something she was interested in doing. She thought about him under her feet, worshipping them. This made her blush, giggling to herself.  
“Oooooo! Kaede's a dirty bitch!” Miu moaned. “So you've thought of something huh?"  
“Nothing that you’re thinking of!” She protested.  
“Need a pair of my dirty underwear or socks to knock him out?" Miu laughed hysterically.  
“I'd rather take Kirumi's over yours... I don't want to put him in a coma...” She replied.  
This made even Kirumi chuckle a little, embarrassing Miu.  
“F-Fuck you both! I-I'm gonna get back to work." Miu shook as she took a huge box from the table, running out.  
Kaede sighed to herself as she sat on one of the chairs. She pulled off one of her shoes and socks, sniffing a little. It did smell a bit from all the hard work she was putting in. Kirumi raised an eyebrow, smiling softly.  
“So you're not to innocent after all.” Kirumi chuckled.  
“No I...” Kaede went dark red.  
“It’s fine.” Kirumi assured her. “It’s always nice to try new things.”  
“C-Could you give me a foot wash when you're done cooking please?” She requested.  
“Of course.” Kirumi agreed. “However, might I suggest an idea for you?”  
Kaede nodded curiously.  
“If Shuichi enjoys that kind of kink, perhaps you could get him to wash your feet?” Kirumi explained. “I have had a few requests similar to that and it is quite relaxing for both participants.”  
“Do... You mean letting him taste my feet and lick them clean!?” Kaede went dark red.  
“Indeed.” Kirumi nodded. “Also, you can even request mixing it up a bit and make it exciting.”  
Kaede could only blush more, smiling to herself.  
“Apologies, I am sounding just like Miu.” Kirumi chuckled.  
“Heh... You're too formal and humble to be like her.” Kaede complimented.  
“Thank you for the kind compliment. Do what you wish with Shuichi and don't let anyone stop you. What you do is your business.” Kirumi said.  
Kaede was happy to hear those words. Perhaps trying something new and exciting, but also relaxing would be great of keep Shuichi well rested. She put her sock and shoe back on, smiling.  
“I must get back to work. If you would like me to fulfil your request, just summon me.” Kirumi bowed.  
She headed back into the kitchen to cook whilst Kaede returned to the warehouse.

Inside of the warehouse, she watched Shuichi on a ladder, climbing down with a box in his hand. She ran over in a hurry.  
“Shuichi?” She questioned. “Need my help?”  
“Sure. Just take this box please.” He requested.  
She smiled, taking the box off him and putting it on the ground. He walked off the ladder, stretching his arms. She opened the box to discover dozens of strangely coloured and patterned pendants with some outfits. She blinked, looking up at him as he walked over slowly, stretching more.  
“You feeling tired yet?” She asked.  
“N-No. I can't rest yet!” He protested. ”Not when we have a chance to escape.”  
He pointed to the box next to her that she opened, to discover some shovels.  
“Yes! There’s shovels in this one!” She cheered.  
“What’s in the other box?” He asked her.  
“Um... Well...” She picked up one of the outfits, which looked like something a stage hypnotist would wear.  
“Weird...” Shuichi’s eyes widened in surprise. “This belong to Himiko or something?”  
“So, we’ve found a box of ropes, shovels... And some performers outfits and accessories.” Kaede concluded. “Well, the shovels and rope should come in handy.”  
She looked out the outfit more. It was an all black outfit, complete with a cape and eye mask. She wondered how she would look in it. She imagined herself looking rather in control if she wore this and even looking great as a costume when she would play the piano.  
“C-Come on, you just found shovels... How about I give you a massage?” She offered him.  
He hugged her, kissing her cheek softly.  
“How is everyone else doing?” He changed the topic.  
“They're doing great!” She replied. “I think Miu is working on the Exsials again.”  
“That’s great!” He smiled. “This is going great! We're going to help each other so much.”  
Kaede smiled, looking at the pendants more. She was very intrigued by them, thinking to herself. She looked at the design on them, wondering if the pendants and outfit were supposed to go together. An idea formulated in her head as she smiled to herself happily.  
“Um, oh wow!” She suddenly gasped, attracting his attention. “Look at the design on this thing!”  
She took one of the pendants out of the box, holding it in front of him as he inspected it.  
“Interesting design. Maybe Korekiyo should know...” He began to say.  
He was interrupted as Kaede swung the pendant slightly in front of him. His eyes began to follow a little, making him yawn. He tried to beg her to stop, yawning more.  
“Shhh... If you won’t let me massage you, just fall asleep.” She spoke softly, swinging it more.  
He tried to speak once more, his body leaning back and forth, his eyes lowering.  
“It’s okay to feel sleepy.” She spoke softly.  
He suddenly fell forward, startling Kaede as she caught him before he dropped face first to the floor.  
“Sh-Shuichi!?” She panicked a little, making him face her.  
She discovered that he was fast asleep, sleeping peacefully.  
‘Looks like my detective needed that rest.’ She giggled.  
She leaned him against the box as she looked at the rope and outfit more.  
‘M-Maybe we could have some fun when you wake up.’ She thought to herself.

She returned to the present as she had changed into the outfit, using the rope to keep Shuichi restrained so he wouldn’t resist his relaxation. She blushed badly, thinking that this would be something like what Miu would do. She popped off her shoes, walking towards her piano. He started to open his eyes weakly, groaning a little. She smiled softly, taking a seat at her piano, putting her feet either side of him. He looked at what she was wearing, seeing her sat above him.  
“Good afternoon mister.” She giggled.  
“K-Kaede?” He tried to move. “Where am I? Why are you wearing that?”  
“We’re going to have fun.” She replied.  
“Wh-What?” He turned dark red.  
“I want you to relax Shuichi.” She explained. “I don’t want you exhausted when we finally have a chance to escape. I want us and everyone to be awake and lively when we finally see the outside world.”  
He blushed more as she moved her feet, above his face.  
“Tell me your naughty thoughts about me.” She requested.  
“I...” He went dark red. “Just to always be with you... M-Make love to you and... Make you feel really good. Massage and worship you all day long...”  
“Then... Worship my feet.” She teased.  
His eyes widened, as he blushed more. Kaede’s eyes widened too at the sight of Shuichi’s member sticking up. She blushed herself, giggling.  
“O-Oh my, you enjoy that idea.” She smiled. “Well, you can lick them while I play.”  
He began to lick her soles slowly, moaning softly under his breath as she looked through her sheet music at the best piece of music to play. His member grew more as she felt his tongue against her soles, making her giggle softly.  
“How about... Hehe... Clair De Lune?” She asked.  
“I would love that.” He moaned, licking from the heels to the tip of her toes happily.  
Kaede began to moan as she began to play her music that filled the room with such elegant and peaceful music. She played for a while, enjoying the feeling on her feet ever so much. She even thought of the possibility of Shuichi being down where she was now whenever she wanted to play. This made her blush more more, smothering his face with her feet, making his member grow bigger, trying to escape his bottoms. As she played, she lowered her feet down to his crotch, unzipping his bottoms and digging out gently his member, making it pop out. He moaned her name, smiling.  
“Y-You look really beautiful in that outfit... K-Kaede...” He complimented.  
“Awww, thank you sweetie.” She smiled rubbing her feet against his member.  
This made him moan loudly as she continue playing, humming the tune. She rubbed in tune with the music till the movements made him climax over her feet.

Once she was finished playing, she crouched down to him, sitting on his stomach. She kissed him passionately, moaning softly.  
“Wasn’t that relaxing?” She winked.  
“Y-Yeah...” He panted. “S-Sorry if you... You know, can taste your feet on me.”  
She giggled, smiling happily.  
“Oh I love you, Shuichi.” She smiled.  
“I love you too, Kaede.” He smiled back. “When we get out of here, I’m gonna find us a nice house, with the best piano ever to go with it.”  
“As long as I have you, I’ll be perfectly happy.” She cuddled up against him, nuzzling him. “And... I’m going to keep this outfit too. I think it looks amazing.”  
They both smiled happily, kissing each over more as Shuichi sighed in relaxation.  
“So... When are you going to untie me?” He giggled.  
This only made her giggle more, as she did not say a word, just enjoying being close to a trapped Shuichi.


End file.
